


The Valyrian Twin Proposition

by rubyanjel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyanjel/pseuds/rubyanjel
Summary: Amy has never picked up the interest in watching Game of Thrones no matter how much Sheldon loves it.She wasn't expecting to receive a give from something she totally wasn't familiar with.





	The Valyrian Twin Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I get weird fanfic ideas while randomly watching youtube clips about Game of Thrones references in BBT. I still love Shamy as I find myself in a Shamy-esque relationship.
> 
> Grammar errors and typos are mine, was too excited to post this.
> 
> Characters aren't mine either. Sorry if they're too OOC now.

"Really, Sheldon? You got me a sword?"

Amy was looking sternly at the object sitting on her lap. She was really excited upon receiving an engagement gift from him but it was proving to be a disappointment as the night passed by.

"Now now, Amy. That isn't just any other gift. Look at the hilt." Sheldon leaned closer while moving his hand towards the golden handle. "It's hand-crafted to look like an exact replica of Oathkeeper. Took the craftsman five painstaking days that he could have just 3D molded, to be honest."

"I don't understand. I don't see why I would be needing a sword. I work in a laboratory, and it is not efficient to dissect brains with this as I have a scalpel for it."

She lifted the sword while still in its box, placed it on their cleared coffee table and proceeded to the fridge. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I got you that so we can have matching swords."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's veiled thoughtfulness. "Just because you love that show doesn't mean I have to participate in it." 

"Oh, they're not just any swords. Let me tell you something about the history of Oathkeeper and my sword, Widow's Wail."

"Do tell," she breathed sarcastically as she touched each water bottle to check which is the coldest.

"Tywin Lannister got a hold of Ned Stark--you know, Sean Bean who always get killed in almost every series or movie? Anyway, he got a hold of Ned Stark's ancient valyrian sword called Ice. Now, the sword is big enough to be reforged into two new ones-- Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail. Tywin gave the first sword to his son, Jaime--"

" The guy with the missing hand?" She hasn't seen much of the show and only got glimpses of it whenever her boyfriend would re-watch it. 

"Yes, his hand got cut off saving Brienne from getting raped. Going back, Jaime is actually one of the best swordsmen in Westeros but without his sword hand, he's now just a rich cripple with three bastards with his sister.” 

She walked back to their couch and plopped heavily. “That's not exactly endearing.”

“No, I'm not done yet.”

She sighed and caught his equally annoyed attention. She raised her eyebrows, ushering him to continue.

“Note that valyrian swords are rare there, he instead gave it to Brienne. Named it Oathkeeper as homage to him having killed the mad king and now determined to keep his oath to Ned Stark’s wife and keep their daughters safe.”

Uncapping the bottle, she asked before taking a sip “So what is the significance to all of this?”

“You're my Oathkeeper.”

Upon hearing the words, she choked a bit on her drink. “I'm your what?”

“My Oathkeeper. In one interview that I came across with, the actor who played Jaime said that in the scene wherein Brienne was returning Oathkeeper back to him, he refused and said, ‘It's yours. It's always been yours.’ He explained that Jaime was referring to his heart.”

Having recovered from her drink, she tried to process what he's getting at. “So are you saying,” she narrowed her eyes at him, “like Jaime, the sword is a representation of your heart and that it's mine and always be mine?”

“Well, duh! I originally thought it will be too dramatic but hey, it's from Game of Thrones. It's more violence and sex and that I always have to cover my eyes from it. Plus, I have the twin of your sword. We're from the same steel.”

To some, they might find it annoying that he's making things up as an excuse to keep the swords. But Amy knows her fiance-- oh gosh, she can't believe she can finally call him that-- doesn't like lying and the meaning did come from his heart. 

“Thank you, Sheldon. I appreciate the gesture.” She reached for him and gave him a hug. 

“So, are you ready for your next gift?”

“What do you mean next gift?”

“Come on, take those clothes off because I need to ravish you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
